Kiss and Make Up
by roxy695
Summary: Post-Invasion. The team tries to gain each other's trust again, by spending a day at the beach together. P.S- Raquel's wedding was called off. Spitfire, Chalant, SuperMartian, a hint of Torpedo (Raquel/Kaldur)


**Title: Kiss and Make Up**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Pairings: Spitfire, Chalant, SuperMartian, a hint of Torpedo (Raquel/Kaldur)**

**Inspiration: I Try- Macy Gray**

**Summary: Post-Invasion. The team tries to gain each other's trust again, by spending a day at the beach together. P.S- Raquel's wedding was called off.**

It was M'Gann's idea. She wanted everyone to be happy again. The Invasion broke all of their relationships that they've gained over the years, and she was not okay with that. She just wanted everything to be back to normal. The afternoon that she thought of the idea, she called everyone to tell them the news. Zatanna was a little hesitant on the idea.

Zatanna took the idea of her friends of six years, and her on and off boyfriend lying to them the hardest. Artemis, her _best friend_, who is honestly like her sister lied to her. Wally, the sweetest kid she's ever known, who's girlfriend is her best friend lied to her. They cried together for God's sake! I guess those tears were fake. And Dick. The guy who she has loved since the day she met him, he had her make the charm, she even cried herself to sleep in his arms the night of finding out about Artemis' "death". He lied to her. But, she was going because M'Gaan desperately wanted her to and she wanted to be happy again, so she agreed.

It was a beautiful summer day and there wasn't a cloud in sight. M'Gaan cooked all night, with a little help from Conner. They had gotten back together toward the end of the Invasion. She wasn't stupid, she knew how much they loved each other. It hurt La'Gaan, which definitely broke her. La'Gaan was a great boyfriend, he was nothing but good to her, but she had to go with her gut.

Of course she and Conner were the first ones to the, recently rebuilt Cave's, beach. They set up the volleyball net (it was their favorite game when they were younger), put out blankets and umbrellas, the whole nine yards! She was too excited to get her friends back together.

_Recognized Kid Flash, B03. Recognized Artemis, B06. _

"Artemis! Wally!" M'Gaan screeched, running toward them, pulling them into a huge hug.

"Hey M'Gaan." Artemis and Wally said together.

"Wally I have plenty of food for you."

"Yes! Thanks Megalicious." Wally said with a wink, running toward Conner and the food.

"He's something else, isn't he." said a smiling Artemis.

Ten minutes later, Dick had arrived. He didn't need to wear his sunglasses around him anymore, he had told the originals about a year and a half ago. He had a big smile on his face when we walked up to his friends. He was just as excited about this as M'Gaan was.

Dick and Wally settled their differences a while back so they were fine now. He was glad to have his best friend again.

By two o clock rolled around everyone was there, and surprisingly were laughing and having a good time. Dick and Zee had a big talk and shared apologies and got everything off their chests, everyone cheered and whistled as they kissed and made up. No one really understood why they broke up in the first place they cared way too much for each other.

Three o'clock rolled around and it was getting a lot warmer so they figured it was time to get in the water. Conner dared Dick to do a flip off of a huge cliff. Wally said he was going to get himself killed and Dick screamed "Fuck you I'm an acrobat!" as he plunged in, scrapping his arm on a rock and making him bleed. He got taken care of by Zee afterward, so it was definitely worth it in his eyes.

They played three games of Chicken. Conner and M'Gaan won all three. Surprising.

Volleyball time! The guys loved playing volleyball with the girls. For one, because they were all beautiful and were just in Daisy Dukes and bikini tops, and that wasn't too hard on the eyes. And for two, these girls are more competitive than they are, and they can actually keep up, it was great.

"Alright! Here are the rules." Artemis stated, "We go up to 25 and you have to when by 2. If we have an argument about a call, we'll settle it the old fashioned way, rock paper scissors. Got it!"

"Ma'am yes ma'am." Kaldur said while playfully saluting.

"Oh and one more thing. NO! I mean absolutely NO SUPERPOWERS!"

"Aww come on babe!" Wally pouted.

"That shouldn't be too hard for me." laughed Dick.

"Fine! Y'all aren't gonna win anyway. Let's play!"

"Woo! Says who _Wallace_?" said Artemis with a smirk on her face.

"Everyone knows that we're gonna cream you guys. Right guys?"

As Wally turned around he saw his friends whistling and looking around, obviously not wanting to be a part of this little argument.

"Wow! Thanks for the support _team._"

"Well Wally, out of all the times we've played, we've only won twice. What makes you think we'll win now?" said Kaldur with a smile plastered on his face.

"Uh, puberty?"

The girls just fell out and started laughing in the sand, holding their stomachs.

"That's good Wally! Really good!" laughed Raquel with a tear in her eye.

"Fine! How about we bet on it then!"

"Oooh, I like the sound of that." said Zatanna smirking.

"Alright then. If we win you guys have to... you guys have to skinny dip." suggested Artemis.

The boy's mouths gapped open, except Dick. He obviously had no problem with it.

"Fine. Then you'll have to do whatever we say for the rest of the night" winked Wally.

"Deal. Let's play."

The girls _demolished _the guys, in _both _games. The boys had no chose but to go through with their deal, but the girls are letting them do it when the sun goes down, to be nice.

"Let's eat! I'm starving." said Wally.

Kaldur played his ukulele as they ate the various foods that M'Gaan prepared and sipped on their beers _(What? They're all around 20 now right?)_.

It was around seven o'clock now and the sun was setting. Conner had made a fire and everyone watched as the sun set behind the cliffs in the distance. The crash of the waves sounded so peaceful.

"Guys" said a quiet Zatanna, "Can we make a pact, a pact to _never _lie or keep anything from each other anymore. We need to be here for each other."

Everyone smiled at her. "Of course" said Artemis, "And we're really truly sorry for tricking you guys into thinking that I was dead, and not telling you guys. We really are" she said, motioning toward Wally, Dick, and Kaldur.

They all forgave each other. They needed to. It was like Zatanna said, they needed to be there for each other. They've all been friends for six years and some, even longer than that. They were best friends. They were a team.

M'Gaan was so glad to have all of her friends back together and happy again. It even made her tear up.

Everyone was quiet and cuddling with their significant other. Artemis was lying in between Wally's legs as they leaned against a log. M'Gaan and Conner were lying down on their towels looking at the darkening sky. Dick and Zatanna were wrapped in a blanket, lying in a beach chair, holding each other. Even Raquel was leaning against Kaldur.

After an hour of lying there, Artemis had fallen asleep, and so did Zatanna. It had been a long day for all of them.

After about another hour, Raquel was getting ready to leave.

"Sorry guys. I gotta go relieve the babysitter from Amistad." she said smiling. Raquel went around hugging everyone goodbye, trying to make sure she didn't wake Artemis and Zatanna.

Kaldur offered to walk her out, and so he left with her. "Bye guys."

It started to get chilly outside so the rest of the team decided that it was time to go. Conner put out the fire, and M'Gaan packed all the stuff up while Dick and Wally picked up their girlfriends as they still slept.

Once they were done, Dick carried Zatanna in bridal style, while Wally carried Artemis like she four, wrapping her legs around his waist. M'Gaan and Conner were walking hand in hand together.

Suddenly Artemis stirred awake. "Wait. You guys didn't go skinny dipping" she said with a soft sleep filled voice.

Wally smiled. "Shh, Artemis go back to sleep."

And she did.


End file.
